1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a direction-changing and positioning device for the handle of a baby stroller, and especially to such a device by which direction-changing and positioning device of the handle can be effected conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional baby stroller mostly has its handle installed at the rear side thereof, therefore, a baby sitting therein and the baby stroller pusher both face front, so that the pusher is unable to look over the facial expression of the baby; and therefore, the pusher must frequently stop the baby stroller and walk to the front of the baby for taking a look, this is quite inconvenient. Moreover, the baby sitting in the baby stroller can not see the pusher, and thereby feels unsafe, the baby hence tends to cry.
A kind of conventional baby stroller of which the direction of the handle is changeable is quite welcome by customers, however, securing of the handle after direction changing is inconvenient, such inconvenience lead to unwilling of using of the user of this kind of baby stroller.